A support pad, such as a mattress, a chair pad or a cushion, is a pad for people to sleep or rest. Much of a person's life is spent in a chair for resting or lying on a bed for sleeping, and the quality of rest or sleep has a profound impact on the wellbeing of the person every day. Therefore, the choice of support pad can be very important.
An existing support pad, which is a mattress, is shown as FIG. 1. The internal structure of the existing support pad uses a spring layer 10 as a main body. The spring layer 10 is formed by closely arranging a plurality of coils 101 and a metal outer frame 102. A top and bottom surfaces of the spring layer 10 are respectively covered with two isolation layers 11 to isolate and protect the spring layer 10. Outer sides of the two isolation layers 11 are further covered by an outer cushion layer 12. The outer cushion layer 12 is generally formed by a soft cloth and foam stitched to the soft cloth, so that a periphery of the existing support pad is hermetically covered and the complete existing spring support pad are formed.
The existing support pad is in need of improving poor comfort or poor durability. Therefore, there is a strong need of a support pad that has a different structure from existing support pad in order to improve the existing support pad.